Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapler devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to flexible circular staplers.
Background of Related Art
Circular staplers are used to perform end to end anastomosis. A typical circular stapler includes an anvil assembly releasably securable relative to a cartridge assembly disposed on a distal end of an elongate shaft. Operation of the circular stapler requires actuation of a handle assembly disposed on a proximal end of the elongate shaft to first retract the anvil assembly relative to the cartridge assembly to clamp tissue, and then to advance or push one or more actuation assemblies to staple and cut tissue. The flexibility of the elongate shaft of the circular stapler is limited because of the rigidity of the drive shafts required for actuation of the pusher assemblies.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a circular stapler in which operation of one or more actuation assemblies is achieved with a pulling action.